


100 Ways To Be With You

by NiuNiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompt Meme, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, aomomo - Freeform, quick to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: 100 Aomomo prompts.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. TIRED

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon 100 prompts on an old Livejournal post. I have never done 100 prompts so I want to try it now.

Satsuki was tired. More than usual. The match in a different city had arrived at the worst time possible for Satsuki with a test week under it all. Judging from the boys, they were tired, too. She saw yawning and heard tired muttering as the group got in their bus, ready to head home with the three-hour drive. From there, they still needed to catch their metro with Dai-chan. It would be late till they got home – and tomorrow was a usual school day.

She ensured with the coach that everyone was in and no one had forgotten anything behind before she made her way to her seat. Behind her, Sakurai yawned loudly, immediately apologizing for making such a ruckus.

“Here,” Aomine’s hand popped in front of Satsuki’s face, holding a bottle of cold tea.

“Oh, thank you.”

Aomine didn’t say anything. Just took his seat on the opposite side of the aisle from Satsuki.

She must have looked really tired for Aomine to get concerned about her like that.

Gladly she opened the bottle, drinking and realizing that she wasn’t only tired, but also thirsty. The boys complained that they were hungry, so the coach agreed with the bus driver that they would stop somewhere to eat. Satsuki quietly agreed with that plan, too; she was hungry.

After their stop at a hamburger place the sleep quickly claimed the majority of the players in the warm and dark bus. Satsuki felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier by every passing minute. She wrapped her team jersey tighter around her and closed her eyes, leaning against the window screen covered with thick curtains.

She woke up at some point because her nose felt stuffed. It was hard to breath. Groaning, she moved her head and realized she wasn’t leaning against the hard window anymore but something warmer.

Satsuki recognized the arm resting palm upward against her thigh. She recognized the scent coming from the jersey under her nose, too. Aomine had somehow found his way to her seat and was sitting next to her, sound asleep judging from his breathing. His head leaned down in a comfortable looking position. Satsuki nudged him awake gently.

“Dai-chan. Let’s switch. Go sit next to the window.”

Aomine yawned, stretching slowly his upper body with a sigh. His tired gaze turned to Satsuki.

“You were sleeping like a corpse, all slugged down. You’ll complain tomorrow that your back hurts,” Aomine simply explained when they changed their position. Aomine took off his jacket and folded it under his head against the window screen. Satsuki snuggled under Aomine’s arm, closing here yes.

“Good dreams, Dai-chan.”

“Same to you, Satsuki.”


	2. HOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a place at beach.

Summer was the best season from Satsuki’s opinion. It meant that she got to go to beach with Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun and Kagamin, and if they were lucky, Ki-chan would also find time from his busy schedules to go with them (though it was sometimes easier without Ki-chan and his fangirls loudly disturbing their beach day). When the day for the beach trip arrived, Kise couldn’t make it but Kagami and Kuroko had time to go out with them.

Satsuki had planned everything down to the tiniest detail; towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, drinks, a blanket, a parasol, a scarf if it got cold. Dai-chan would bring a watermelon and a bat, Tetsu-kun had promised to take care of snacks with help of Kagamin and Kagamin had promised to bring his surfing board with him. It would be a good day! An excellent day!

The trip to the beach took around two hours by bus but it was worth the trip. The sea was gorgeous, the beach was lively but not too busy and the weather was very, very warm. Perfect for sitting at the sea breeze and eating Kagamin’s delicious cooking (if Dai-chan wouldn’t eat them all himself).

At the beach, she and Kuroko decided to see if they could make a sandcastle while Aomine and Kagami were competing with something, possibly who could run faster judging from the noises. Aomine came to insist to Satsuki that he had won, did she see it, she should tell Bakagami that he had arrived first to the finishing line. Satsuki replied she hadn’t seen anything. Neither had Kuroko. The competition didn’t get a clear winner because both men insisted that he was the first one.

After that, Kagami asked if Satsuki wanted to try surfing. He would teach her. She was a bit unsure but accepted the offer after Kagami promised it would be easy. They would surf so that Satsuki sat in front of the surfing board after some easy practices with the board. Kuroko and Aomine stayed at the beach, watching them from a distance. Satsuki waved at them from the water.

Unlike Kagamin had promised, surfing was a lot more difficult. Satsuki wobbled and teetered on the board, taking support from Kagami and still falling down many times. She was sure she could hear Dai-chan laughing at her. She gave up after she managed to slide a few times without falling. Kagami could tell that she was a bit bummed, so he said they would go to ride the waves together now. He helped Satsuki to sit on the board and headed towards the sea. Satsuki was sure that this time she heard Dai-chan yelling that if Kagami got Satsuki drowned he would come and drown Kagami.

On the other hand, it could have been a seagull screaming, too.

“Okay, here it comes. Ready?” Kagami asked when the board was turned around towards the beach. Satsuki pulled her legs up and took a hold of the board the best way possible.

“Yes!” she yelled, shrieking when the wave took the board with it and tossed them forward, a lot faster than Satsuki had anticipated.

“Kagamin, you are good at surfing!” she yelled, impressed how easy Kagamin made it look, and with someone with him on the board.

“I used to surf a lot in the States. We lived next to a beach,” Kagami said.

When they reached the beach’s shallow water, Satsuki was beaming.

“That was fun! Can we do it again?”

Kagami smiled at her.

“Sure.”

“Kagami-kun, I want to ride the board, too,” Kuroko yelled from the beach. It was now that Satsuki noticed that he had gotten a metal detector from somewhere and was swiping the beach with it.

“Ladies first, then Kurokos,” Kagami replied.

They made a few more laps till it was Kagami’s time to take Kuroko out surfing. Aomine tossed Satsuki a towel when she arrived to sit next to him under their parasol.

“Phew! That was so hard. I just kept falling down,” she smiled whilst drying her hair.

“At least you didn’t drown,” Aomine replied. He took somewhere a cold piece of watermelon, all to Satsuki dismal.

“No! Did you already break the watermelon?! I wanted us to do it together.”

“I was bored,” Aomine simply explained.

“You’re so selfish, Dai-chan,” Satsuki huffed but took the offered watermelon piece.

They watched Kagami and Kuroko surfing, Kuroko getting hang of it pretty quickly. Satsuki had to admit she was happy that Dai-chan had cut the watermelon already. It was so cool and soothing on a hot day. The day had gotten a lot hotter than the forecast had promised a week earlier.

“Dai-chan, help me with this,” Satsuki asked after she had finished her snack, fishing a sunscreen tube from her personal bag. She wrapped her hair into a bun on top of her head, turning her back to Aomine. He compiled without further complaints and rubbed the lotion on Satsuki’s back.

“Remember the neck, too.”

“You’re really warm,” Aomine muttered, his tone concerned.

“It’s a really hot day today.”

“You should stay in a shade for a while,” Aomine advised, handing the lotion back to Satsuki. “I’ll get you a popsicle.”

With that, Aomine was gone, leaving Satsuki to finish adding the sunscreen on herself. By the time Kagami and Kuroko got back from the sea, Satsuki and Aomine had eaten their popsicles and Satsuki’s sunscreen had dried.

“Tetsu-kun, you were so cool! You stayed so well on the board!” Satsuki complimented Kuroko, handing him and Kagami watermelon slices.

“Thanks, but I’m far from Kagami-kun. He’s a pro. You stayed well on the board when you surfed with Kagami-kun, Momoi-san.”

“When you have rested, let’s play basketball,” Aomine suggested, pointing at the small basketball court nearby that was empty. “I’ve sat so long my ass is getting numb.”

“Hmm, it will be unfair if Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are on the same team,” Kuroko muttered between his bites of the watermelon.

“You’re with me, Tetsu. Bakagami can take Satsuki. She sucks at basketball,” Aomine waved his hand with a grin, earning a slap on his leg from Satsuki.

“I do not! I’m not like you, or Kagamin or Tetsu-kun, but I can play,” Satsuki protested.

“Aomine-kun, I think it’s rude to decide for someone else,” Kuroko gave Aomine a slightly sour look. “Momoi-san, you decide.”

“Because Dai-chan is a jerk, I’ll play in Kagamin’s team,” Satsuki pouted, her eyes drilling into Aomine’s soul.

No one asked Kagami in which team he wanted to play in.

Satsuki had most fun with going against grinning Dai-chan, even when he obviously was holding back against her. Even Tetsu-kun cheered when she scored and high fived Kagamin. It was so easy to get into the fun of the game and spend time with her friends. After Kagami had scored more points for them, Satsuki signaled that she needed a little drink break. She went for her bottle – now all warm already under the hot sun – and opened the cap.

The next thing she remembered was she somehow collided with Aomine’s chest, falling. Suddenly, Dai-chan’s concerned face was a bit too close to her face, and his angry voice directed at someone.

“You were supposed to look after her! She’s in your team!”

“I didn’t notice and neither did you!”

“Uh, what…?” Satsuki murmured, taking a hold of Aomine’s body. She shook her head.

“Good grief, woman...! You should say if you aren’t feeling well. I barely caught you before you hit your head on the hard basketball court floor,” Aomine scolded Satsuki, helping her to stand up.

“I guess it’s a bit too hot for me today…” Satsuki admitted, ashamed.

“Into the shadow, right this moment before you get a real heat stroke,” Kagami commanded Satsuki brotherly, pointing at their parasol. “Kuroko, come with me. Aomine, get her some cold towels and something to drink.”

Satsuki realized that her head hurt, and eyes felt tired when Aomine walked her to their parasol, constantly keeping his hand on her back to make sure she wouldn’t fall. A cold towel landed on her neck and somewhere, Aomine found a fan to fan her. She was suddenly surrounded with popsicles and salty calamari snacks, too.

“Sorry, Momoi. I should have noticed,” Kagami apologized, opening the calamari snack for Satsuki. She quickly shook her head.

“No, no, it’s okay! I didn’t realize I wasn’t feeling that well. I was having so much fun.”

“Here, drink this,” Kuroko said, giving Satsuki a sports drink. “I got popsicles and drinks for us all. I think it’s the best if we all take a break. Momoi-san, please stay out from the sun till we go home.”

After their break, Kagami and Kuroko headed out to surf and swim more. Aomine stayed next to Satsuki and didn’t leave her alone, even when she insisted that she’d be fine.

“Dai-chan… Please don’t tell mom what happened. She’ll get worried and might not let me go to the beach again this summer…”

“This stays between us,” Aomine promised, offering a fist bump to Satsuki. She smiled, giggled then, and bumped his fist.

“You played well today,” Aomine smiled at Satsuki with that tiny smirk he used to give her when no one was watching.

“Everyone was giving me a chance to play well,” she said.

“Still, Tetsu and I won,” Aomine kept grinning, stretching his body down on the blanket next to Satsuki. His arms wrapped underneath his head, eyes closing into a pleased expression.

“It was fun to play with everyone, but I think my spot is at the edge of the court, analyzing everyone.”

“You do the analyzing and I’ll do the wrecking based on your findings,” Aomine offered another fist bump to Satsuki, which she accepted with a happy hum.

“We’re the best team.”

“Tetsu and Kagami would have no chances against us if we got serious.”

Satsuki loved this. Loved seeing Dai-chan so happy and relaxed. So excited and lively. Just how she remembered him to be. Just like he honestly, truthfully was. She laid next to Aomine on her side, turned to him.

“Guess I would feel a bit bad if we beat Tetsu-kun.”

“He can cry against Bakagami’s shoulder,” Aomine grinned impishly.


	3. DISGUST

What Aomine didn’t like was places with strong smells, especially perfumes. Perfume aisles, cosmetics aisle, soaps aisles, candle isles, or his biggest horror, bath salt aisles. Disgusting! All of them definitely from hell!

But he endured it all because Satsuki loved them.

That was a small price for a chance to love her.

And he wanted to love her as she was.


	4. PEACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a place in childhood.

Satsuki couldn’t believe her eyes; Dai-chan had broken her Dai-kun bear! It had lost its eye and it was all smudgy and dirty with something smelly when Satsuki got it back.

Tears filled her eyes.

“Stupid Dai-chan! I told you not to hurt Dai-kun!” she screamed at Aomine’s face with the little girl’s rage and stormed back inside. She tossed her flip flops somewhere and rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

This meant war! Dai-chan would never be forgiven!

She tried to wash Dai-kun’s matted blue fur with a hand soap and water, but the dirt just seemed to only spread everywhere and seeped deeper into poor Dai-kun’s body.

Her mother found Satsuki sobbing in front of the washbasin; her dress half wet from her furious attempts to bring Dai-kun back to life.

“It’s okay, Sa-chan. Let’s put Dai-kun into a washing machine. I’ll go to a craft store to buy him a new eye tomorrow,” her mother soothed crying Satsuki with a gentle tone, petting her long hair.

Satsuki sat in front of the washing machine whilst her teddy bear was getting cleaned throughout, worried that Dai-kun would lose his other eye, too. She heard her mother talking with someone in the front door and knew it was Aomine’s mother.

“If it’s Dai-chan tell him he’s stupid and I don’t want to see his face, ever, ever, ever again!” she yelled from the bottom of her lungs. She could hear now how the adults exchanged a knowing small laughter before the door closed.

“Sa-chan,” her mother had now arrived at the laundry room’s doorway. “Dai-chan is sorry that he played too roughly with Dai-kun.”

“Hmph!” Satsuki buffed her cheeks, crossing her arms and legs whilst sitting on the floor. She had nothing to say to stupid Dai-chan. This meant war! She hated Dai-chan!

“Look what Dai-chan’s mother brought you,” Satsuki’s mother knelt next to Satsuki, opening her palm. “This is Dai-chan’s but he gave it to Dai-kun.”

Satsuki’s head reluctantly turned to look at what mother was holding. It was a toy black eyepatch.

“Until Dai-kun gets his new eye, he can wear this eyepatch. I think he will like it. He will be like a pirate.”

Satsuki wanted to fight against the urge to forgive Dai-chan this easily but the idea of Dai-kun with an eyepatch and Dai-chan being worried for him melted Satsuki. She took the eyepatch from her mother and inspected it.

“Yeah, I think Dai-kun will like it. It won’t hurt his eye if he has an eyepatch.”

When Dai-kun was washed and had spent time in a drying machine, he looked almost new. All the dirt, mud and bad smells were gone. Satsuki carefully placed the eyepatch on Dai-kun’s missing button eye.

“Don’t worry, Dai-kun. Mom will get you a new eye soon. Until that, you can wear this. It is Dai-chan’s so he’s sorry for hurting you, too,” Satsuki spoke to Dai-kun, holding it in front of her with outstretched arms.

It looked like Dai-kun’s eye sparkled. Satsuki blinked.

“Eh? What it is, Dai-kun?” she asked, pulling the teddy’s muzzle close to her ear.

Dai-kun clearly told her that he was fine, and he had accepted Dai-chan’s apology.

She needed to call Dai-chan.

Her mother let her call Aomines' if she kept the call short because it was getting late. She asked auntie to get Dai-chan on the phone. He arrived, grumpily replied to the phone.

“Dai-kun says he accepts your eyepatch and apology. If Dai-kun is fine with Dai-chan, then I’m fine with you, too. See you tomorrow,” Satsuki informed Dai-chan, closing the phone before Dai-chan got to reply anything.

The peace had returned between her, Dai-kun and Dai-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this prompt? Leave me a comment and/or kudos :3 I love to hear from you!


End file.
